


National City Connection

by writerbot5000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Karaoke, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerbot5000/pseuds/writerbot5000
Summary: Now that Kara's confessed to being Supergirl, Lena has to work twice as hard to pretend everything is normal. She's sure she's up to the task though, at least until she ends up at karaoke night with Kara.





	National City Connection

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to know the song "Friends" or Miami Connection, but if you're curious, you can see it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO9BFGHTrC8  
It's a catchy and terrible song from a catchy and terrible film.

“Lena!” Kara called out the instant Lena walked through the door. Lena waved a hand in acknowledgement at her supposed best friend and began making her way across the room. 

It had been a couple weeks since Kara had finally confessed that she was Supergirl, and Lena was finding it harder and harder to pretend she wasn’t still mad at Kara for lying to her. But she knew she had to keep up the act if she was going to get her revenge and so she plastered on her best smile as she reached Kara’s table, “Hello, darling.” 

Kara stood and greeted Lena with a hug. There had been a lot of hugging lately. Kara had always been very tactile with Lena, but ever since she had confessed her secret identity, it was like she had taken things up a notch. Like now that Kara thought there were no more secrets, she was free to be as affectionate as she had always wanted to be. So now there was lots of hugging, and cuddling and even some hand holding and one night, a kiss on the cheek. 

A couple months ago, Lena would have basked in all the affection, would have been filled with hope that maybe Kara thought of her as more than a friend too, but now, now it just made her want to throw things. She did her best, however, to act like she enjoyed all the contact, not wanting to tip Kara off that something was amiss between them. 

“Alex just texted. Apparently she and Kelly ‘got caught up at work’,” Kara said, making finger quotes, “So they won’t be joining us tonight.” 

Lena laughed, “Wow, they suck at coming up with excuses. They don’t even work together.” 

“They are in the honeymoon phase,” Kara shrugged. “I’m just happy they are happy. Looks like it’ll just be us tonight. Is that okay?” 

“Of course, darling. You know you’re my favorite,” Lena teased. Internally she cringed; she was doing her best to replicate their normal interactions, but it wasn’t easy to act like everything was normal when her insides were full of rage. Darling was a term of affection she used for Kara sometimes, but she didn’t normally use it twice that close together, did she? 

Thankfully Kara seemed oblivious to Lena’s slip-up. “Great! Because it’s karaoke night!” Kara then turned and was practically bouncing with excitement as she bounded up to the stage where a karaoke machine was being set up.

“I’ll get us a table,” Lena called out to Kara’s retreating back. She walked over to the nearest open table and practically collapsed into the booth, heaving a sigh. It was so hard to play the supportive best friend when she really just wanted to throw a glass of beer in Kara’s face. At least with it being karaoke night, it would be too loud for them to talk very much. 

“Lena!” Kara yelled from the stage where she was looking at a book of songs. “They have Dragon Sound!” 

Lena had no idea who Dragon Sound was, but judging from Kara’s voice, the hero thought this was great news. 

Kara must have been the first person to sign up for the night because she stayed up by the stage while the bored looking bartender finished setting up the machine and just a few moments later Kara was grabbing a microphone. 

“I’d like to dedicate this song to my best friend,” the woman said, locking eyes with Lena from across the room. “You’ve always been there for me. Even when I messed up. Even when I didn’t deserve it. I can honestly say I don’t know where I would be right now if it wasn’t for you. Every day I thank Ra— er, the universe for bringing you to me. You mean more to me than words can say, but it’s since it’s karaoke night, maybe I can say it in song. This one is for you, Lena.” 

A moment later, a familiar tune began to play over the bar’s speaker system. It wasn’t until Kara began singing that Lena was able to place the song however.

_\- - - -_

_Friends through eternity, loyalty, honesty._

_We'll stay together, through thick or thin._

_\- - _ _\- -_  


Lena didn’t actually know the name of the song, but she knew where it came from. Every month, Kara, Lena and their other friends would gather together to watch a bad movie. It was a tradition Winn had started before Lena came along, but one Kara had happily carried on when Winn had left. This song was from a movie they had watched during one of those movie nights the previous year. 

Lena didn’t really remember much about the movie, but she remembered Kara had been singing this song from the movie for weeks afterwards. It had been amusing at the time, and Kara had managed to even cajole Lena to joining in on the song on more than one occasion. But that was back when she thought Kara was a true friend. Now, Lena had to do her best to plaster on a smile and keep from scoffing at the lyrics. 

_\----_

_You've got a friend in me._

_When times get tough, you'll see._

_\----_

Kara was belting out the song with total enthusiasm, dancing around the stage as she sang. She started clapping her hands over her head, trying to urge the baffled patrons at the bar to join in. 

Lena knew now what happened when times got tough. When times got tough, Kara just lied to her. Okay, sure Kara had been there when Lena had been framed for breaking her mother out of prison and everyone else had been ready to lock her up and throw away the key. And when Edge had framed her for poisoning those children. And she didn’t try to blame Lena for helping Lex, not for one second. And she had saved her life at least half a dozen times by now. But it had all been an act. Kara never trusted Lena enough to tell her the truth.

_\----_

_When I'm weak you make me strong._

_I know I can depend on you, to show the way and see me through._

_\----_

As people who had no doubt never heard the song before tonight started clapping along with Kara, Lena kept having flashes of the previous three years of their friendship. She thought of the nights Kara had spent on Lena’s couch, crying herself to sleep on Lena’s shoulder after Mon-El had been forced to leave the Earth. Of how Kara had been the only thing keeping her together after Jack had died. Of the time Supergirl refused to let her die when trapped in a broken half of an airplane. Of how, even when Lena had been furious at Supergirl, Lena had still spent weeks working on a Kryptonite shielding device that saved Supergirl’s life when the Children of Liberty flooded the atmosphere with Kryptonite. Of movie nights, late night balcony talks, Big Belly Burger deliveries and the way Kara smiled at her when Lena filled her office with flowers. Of so many shared moments, big and small, between herself and Kara, between herself and Supergirl. 

As she watched her giant dork continuing to belt out the lyrics of an objectively terrible song with such glee, Lena realized she had been lying to herself. She didn’t want revenge on Kara; she didn’t want to hurt her. Yes, Lena was still hurt. She was still angry. But that didn’t mean she wanted to make Kara suffer. All she really wanted was to be able to have those pure moments with her best friend again. 

_\----_

_Friends through eternity, loyalty, honesty._

_We'll stay together, through thick or thin._

_Friends forever, we'll be together._

_We're on top 'cause we play to win._

_\----_

The crowd, captivated by Kara’s performance, gave a hearty cheer as the song came to an end. Grinning widely, Kara took a little bow and had just stepped off the stage when Lena plowed into her. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, burying her head in her best friend’s shoulder and hugging the woman with as much force as she could muster. 

Kara seemed momentarily stunned at the sudden hug, but soon returned the gesture, squeezing back to match Lena’s intensity. Kara didn’t say anything; she just let the hug go on for as long as Lena wanted, even as other patrons had to awkwardly step around them to go up the stairs to the stage. Lena just clutched onto Kara, crying silently.

After several minutes, Lena was able to relax her hold and take a step back. That’s when Kara finally broke the silence, asking gently, “Lee? What’s wrong?” 

“Can we— can we go back to your place?”  
“Of course,” Kara agreed.

“I have some things I need to tell you,” Lena admitted, fighting the urge to look away from the earnest expression on Kara’s face. “And you aren’t going to like them.” 

Kara obviously picked up on her best friend’s trepidation as she was quick to reassure. “You heard the song, right? You can tell me anything, Lee; we’ve managed to get through Cadmus, Kryptonite, Lex, and even the whole Supergirl thing; we can get through whatever it is you have to tell me,” Kara promised, before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead.

Of course part of the problem was that they hadn’t gotten through “the Supergirl thing,” at least not yet. Lena’s epiphany wasn’t going to magically erase all the hurt and anger she had been bottling up for weeks. Lena knew if she was ever going to be able to heal, she would have to let her feelings out. 

And she would have to tell Kara that Lena had already known her secret. How she had known it. What she had done. And just how close Lena had come to being lost in darkness; the way she had plotted revenge on the one person who had always been there for her. How Lena had gone from totally justified anger to going over the line into near-villainy. 

They were going to have a lot of long talks. And there would be tears and yelling and more hurt feelings. Kara had never meant to, but she had really hurt Lena. And, in response, Lena had done things that would hurt Kara when she found out. But Lena knew she needed to be honest with Kara so that they could be okay again. 

Despite knowing she what she would have to confess, Lena knew Kara would understand. Would forgive her. For the first time since Lex had shattered her entire world all those weeks ago, Lena knew that things would be okay. They would get through this. 

“Friends forever, right?” Lena asked, holding her hand out.

“Through thick and thin,” Kara agreed, taking the hand Lena offered and interlocking their finders. 

Lena realized Kara had been right all along. They really were stronger together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had been kicking around this summer and then after 5x01 I finally decided to write it (though the events of 5x01 meant I had to make some alternations to my original idea). 
> 
> The best bad movies are the ones that are made by people how have a vision, have a lot of heart and give it their all. They don't let a lack of money, experience or skills stop them from bringing their film to life. I think that kind of earnestness would really strike a chord with Kara.


End file.
